Naughty Christmas
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Rei returns home and sees a weed hanging on their door, and he hears his boyfriend coming to open the door...but what he sees truly shocks him and gets them both on the naughty list.


Rei had no idea why a weed was hanging on their door tonight on Christmas.

Peering it with confusion and distaste, he wondered if this was joke or if Nagisa had an ulterior motive? The weed was an eyesore to Rei but he assumed it meant something for Nagisa. He could simply take the thing down, but he feared Nagisa would catch him in the act of disposing it. Rei would rather have the stupid thing hang like the eyesore it was than face Nagisa's ferocious wrath. Rei took his time staring in bewilderment and shivered when a gust of coldness swept his face in a mocking slap.

Rei rang the doorbell, eyes focused on the door, and waited patiently for Nagisa's appearance. Since he had to visit his relatives on short notice he told Nagisa if he came home at night, he will ring the doorbell for him. Then, the sound of footsteps came with each beat louder to the door, a lingering pause, and the door opened...

"Hey hot stuff," Nagisa greeted playfully, "see something you like?"

Rei's jaw dropped, mortified of what he was seeing: Nagisa standing in front of him, wearing a naughty smile curled suggestively and only a light orange jumper too small to cover his pants. But Rei realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath but his bare skin and legs and semi-erected penis. Rei swiftly pushed his way through and closed the door with his back, his thoughts flashing apprehensively of anyone seeing Nagisa like this. He knew everyone was asleep, but he couldn't risk exposing Nagisa like that in public.

Nagisa's hands were up, his body language defensive but his expression teasing, "Whoa there, I didn't know you were so excited to see me," Nagisa purred lustfully.

"Na-Nagisa!" Rei muffled breathlessly under his scarf.

"Sorry, what was that?"

He pulled the scarf off his mouth, "Why are you wearing just a jumper in this temperature?" He demanded hurriedly.

Nagisa sashayed leisurely over, speaking sensually as he did so. "Well...I know it's Christmas and we couldn't celebrate earlier, but I had some..." Nagisa came upfront, unafraid, their bodies touched and Rei, despite his layered clothing, felt Nagisa's erection, "...other ideas of how to celebrate tonight. The mistletoe's supposed to be the starter."

"S-starter?"

"Yes, for kissing," Nagisa whispered sweetly in the air. "And we have lots of plans tonight...I already planned it out."

Rei gulped, uneasy, "You...you have?"

Then, Nagisa's hands moved over Rei's neck and the wool scarf was discarded from his neck and dropped carelessly on the floor.

"Mmmhmm," Nagisa moaned the answer, his arms slithered around Rei's neck, pulling him up and started placing nips and kisses on Rei's neck.

Gasping from the affectionate contact, Rei's troubles slowly faded from his mind. The feeling of Nagisa's kisses burned delightfully upon Rei's skin. Though he had the scarf for warmth, it did little comfort because of its material, but the way Nagisa smoothed the itchy parts of skin tingled Rei's senses with excitement. Rei nearly fainted just from this alone, yet the mischievous Nagisa had other plans tonight as his hand gently snaked its way from his chest down to his pants, blindly fiddling for the zipper.

"We...should take this to bed..." Rei moaned, Nagisa's tongue brushed his vein and his heart beat throbbed in quick beats.

"No, we haven't...mmm...done it on the door,"

Rei's heavily lidded eyes snapped open, "Wait, what?"

Nagisa took his mouth away from Rei's neck, staring in shock upon the clueless man, "We marked ourselves around the house except the front door!" Nagisa gasped dramatically. "Didn't we make it our mission to do all sorts of dirty things around the house?"

"I never knew you would take that seriously! Plus, I was really drunk and..."

Nagisa silenced Rei's flustered protests in a full-on mouth kiss, earning the sound of Rei's moans, thrilling Nagisa with lust. After successfully unzipping Rei's pants, he pulled them off along with his underwear and Rei's legs shifted so they would fall off. Though Rei's pants were caught on his knees, the kiss became harder and wet from their saliva slipping from the corners of their mouths, passing down to their chins/ Neither held back the desires they had held back so joylessly. Rei's fuddled composure became dominant when he grabbed Nagisa's naked bottom, swung him around, pinned him on the door's cool surface and continued their mouths moving back and forth with force.

But then, Rei pulled his mouth away and muttered, "Um..."

He forgotten Nagisa was unprepared for this...

"Don't worry," Nagisa whispered calmly, "I'm ready."

"What do you..." Rei's eyes widened, now fully aware "Oh."

"Is that all you're gonna say or do?"

Even though he never initiated things like this first, Rei's mind blinded him with Nagisa and the unresolved lascivious feelings he had the moment he stepped into the house and saw him so beautifully naked like this. So without hesitation, Rei's hardened penis miraculously found its way into Nagisa's passage and penetrated in clumsy fashion, but Rei regained strength when his body forward and squeezed Nagisa between himself and the door.

Nagisa sighed in pleasure, his arms around Rei's neck gripped tightly for security and closure. Rei panted mildly from the sudden impact as he waited for Nagisa's consent to continue. Rei proceeded thrusting Nagisa with all the love and power he had in him, wanting Nagisa pleased as he had pleased him tonight and all the nights and days they shared together in their life. Looking into each other's eyes, they could how flushed their faces were, how red their lips were from all the hard kisses they shared and how their eyes stared with such love and intimacy that it only drove them into the brink of bliss.

"Rei...I'm getting close..."

"Nagisa..."

Their panting and moaning grew louder and heavier from the nearing end of rapture. Nagisa dug his heels on Rei's bare bottom for deeper penetration while Rei kept thrusting faster, keeping every beat intact. Before either could say anything other than their names, Rei felt the hot liquid exploding in Nagisa's asshole and between them Nagisa's penis released his built-up spray on Rei's sweater.

Stiffening from all the physical work they had done, Rei's legs abruptly dropped and lost all his strength, but he fell on his back on the wooden floor so that Nagisa wouldn't get hurt. As Rei panted in exhaustion, Nagisa nipped and kissed Rei's neck lovingly.

"Mmm..." Nagisa moaned, finally pleased. "Merry Christmas, Rei."

Rei's cheeks reddened. They had sex, on Christmas, and the erotic thoughts he had succumbed to was...quite pleasing.

Rei chuckled, "Merry Christmas..."

XxXxXxX

"Mmm, you okay?"

"Yeah...sorry about the unexpected door sex," Nagisa apologized meekly.

Rei's legs, abused and stiff from the spectacular door sex a few hours before, were exhausted from all the standing and thrusting. His body, tensed from all the pent-up strength he needed for the actions that night gave Rei the excuse to lay on the couch however long he wanted. All because of Nagisa's sensuous sex appeal. He had no idea Nagisa could get so naughty when in sexual spirits.

"Do you think Santa came over last night?"

"I highly doubt it, we have been naughty..."

Nagisa giggled at the joke as his lips reached for Rei's neck, bruised in blue and red from his kisses. He kissed each bite tenderly, knowing Rei was sensitive in all those places.

"Hey, what's this note doing over here?"

Nagisa looked up to meet Rei's eyes looking over at the coffee table. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a note under a small vase they received from Rin a few days ago. Nagisa got off the couch, stood for a second for a moment because his legs were sore as well and took the note. What he read out loud to Rei made Nagisa regretting his decision as badly as Rei did last night...

Dear Nagisa and Rei, you are no longer on the 'Good List' for Adults seeing your actions over the previous night had traumatized my husband. Please accept these gifts in your stockings and do not write back.

Yours, Mrs. Claus.

"This isn't real, right?"

"No way...right?" Nagisa decided to check the stocking hanging over their fireplace.

They had lit the fireplace last night twice. Once when Rei came over by Nagisa and after getting to the couch Rei made another fire that night, so the scent of burnt wood lingered in the area. But when Nagisa took out his stocking for examination...he blushed, conflicted of what he received.

Rei got up, and asked in a worried tone, "What is it...?"

"Well...it's not coals, but I guess Mrs. Claus is the kinky one in the relationship..."


End file.
